German Pat. No. 819,998 relates to a method of producing esters of phosphoric acid or thiophosphoric acid containing a carboxylic acid amide group.
An article by Wolf and Heidenreich, Deutsche Lebensmittel Rundschau, Vol. 64, No. 6, pages 171-177 (1968) relates to the synthesis of organic phosphorus compounds with insecticidal and acaricidal activity such as N,N'-methylenebis (O,O-dialkylphosphorylmercaptoacylamine) wherein the alkyl portion of the dialkyl phosphoryl groups contain 1-4 carbon atoms and the amides may be coupled via a methylene coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,461 to Hoke relates to phosphorus and sulfur-containing amides and thioamides as lubricating oil additives and lubricating oil compositions containing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,357 to Hoke relates to a process for preparing phosphorus and sulfur-containing amides and thioamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,171 to Hoke also relates to phosphorus and sulfur-containing amides and thioamides.